Mono
by Nadesko
Summary: Un cuento de hadas de Konoha, acerca de cómo un día cualquiera de su infancia, Sasuke, el ilustre heredero del clan Uchiha, pierde completamente la cabeza. Oneshot.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aqui les traigo un sencillo y fresco cuento para su disfrute. Por supuesto, el cuento _Mono_ es básicamente un Universo Alternativo pero que aún así se desarrolla en Konoha.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto & Co_. no me pertenecen. **

**Ahora, sin nada más que decir ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Dedicado a Julia-san ;D**

* * *

Mono

Una mañana, Sasuke Uchiha, el heredero del clan Uchiha, se desnudó en el parque ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de juego, se subió a un árbol y allí se quedó, sentado en una rama, meciéndose lentamente.

Una hora despúes, su hermano mayor, el líder del clan Uchiha, notó la ausencia de su hermano menor y lo mandó a buscar.

-¡Itachi-sama! -dijo el gran consejero de la familia, unos minutos más tarde -encontre a Sasuke-sama, pero no quiere bajar.

- ¿Bajar? -preguntó el joven líder, extrañado.

-Sí, bajar... del árbol donde está encaramado -le contestó el consejero no muy seguro ante la mirada penetrante de su líder -No responde a nuestros llamados, se ha dedicado a saltar de rama en rama y nos tira frutas a la cabeza..

Itachi frunció el cejo. Saltar de rama en rama era lo que hacia un ninja común y silvestre, eso no era raro. Pero ¿lanzarles fruta en la cabeza a sus cuidadores? Sabía de que a Sasuke le gustaba jugar, pero ¿de ahí a ponerse mañoso a tal punto agredir a sus guardias (aunque fuera con un par de inofensivas manzanas) para quedarse un rato más jugando? Sasuke podía ser medio malcriado a veces, pero nunca desobedecía una orden suya. El líder entorno los ojos. Además, a juzgar por la expresión de su consejero, tenía la impresión de que no le estaba contando lo más grave.

-¿Será posible? -dijo lentamente -¿Se habrá vuelto loco?

-Es lo que parece... -respondió tímidamente el consejero, inclinándo la cabeza. Al oír esto, Itachi se enfureció ¡Por supuesto que su hermano no podía estar loco ¡Sólo tenía doce años! Con expresión mortalmente fría, pero bulliendo en su interior una inusitada rabia, y con la respiración alterada, partió él mismo al jardín en busca del heredero.

El ilustre líder del clan Uchiha se tardó alrededor de veinte minutos recuperarse de la impresión.

Pero todos los ruegos y amenzas de Itachi fueron en vano. Estupefacto, tal como había presentido, vio que su hermano no solo le respondía tirándole cuescos (los cuales tuvo que esquivar por la seguridad de su cabeza), si no que, su tímido hermano menor, el heredero del clan Uchiha se exhibía ante todos, sin ni una pizca de verguenza, tal y como había llegado al mundo. Y eso no era todo. Aparte de una cuántas manzanas bien lanzadas, y un par de nueces capaces de sacarte un ojo, el chico acompañaba sus actos haciendo muecas y lanzando aullidos de mono. ¿Acaso _realmente_ se había vuelto loco?

No solo para salvar el decoro de su hermano, si no que también el del clan entero, Itachi entonces decidió recurrir a la fuerza: mandó a un par de sus mejores ninjas a atrapar a su hermano, lo que estos lograron luego de una larga cacería de redes y lazos por los árboles y complicados jutsus (no por nada el muchacho era el heredero del clan Uchiha). Luego, pensando que nunca se había imaginado llegar a hacer algo así, lo hizo encerrar con llave en una pieza en el interior de la gran casa.

Pasaron los días y las noches y Sasuke, echado en un rincón, siguió con sus chillidos sin aceptar ni la ropa ni la comida que le ofrecían.

Finalmente, ante el peligro de que su hermano muriera de hambre, pues ya estaba más flaco que una lombriz, a Itachi no le quedó otra que dejarlo libre.

Apenas abrieron le las puertas, Sasuke salió corriendo de la pieza, cruzó las salas de la casa dando gritos salvajes, llegó al parque y en un dos por tres, llegó hasta las ramas más altas de un nogal, donde se puso a comer nueces y a lanzar cáscaras a todos los que lo habían seguido y lo miraban boquiabiertos al pie del árbol.

Itachi cayó en un gran abatimiento. Definitivamente el consejero, despúes de todo, tenía razón ¡su hermano menor se había vuelto completamente loco!

¡Qué no prometió entonces a quién le devolviera la razón! Llegaron desde otras lejanas aldeas ninjas médicos, curanderos, y magos, y cada uno de ellos propuso remedios infalibles o fórmulas mágicas milagrosas para salvar a Sasuke. Pero todo fue en vano: los médicos no lograron que el joven heredero tragara ni una sola de sus píldoras, los curanderos no pudieron hacerle beber un sorbo de sus pociones de hierbas, y los magos fallaron rotundamente por más que enronquecieron pronunciando conjuros en el parque a la luz de la luna. ¡Ni si quiera la familia Nara, especialistas en la medicina ninja, lo había podido ayudar a pesar de todos los esfuerzos! Aunque lo único que dijo el representante de la familia fue "que problemático" apenas vieron a Sasuke, desnudo arriba de un naranjo, y lanzar cuescos de fruta a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando Itachi, desdesperado, ya no sabía a quién más recurrir ni qué otras riquezas u honores prometer a quién sanara a su hermano, se presentó ante él, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura era una alumna nueva de Tsunade, una gran ninja médico, y desde muy chica había seguido a Sasuke y a sus amigos en los juegos al aire libre y en las excursiones al bosque donde, al igual que ellos, había aprendido a trepar por los más altos pinos como una verdadera ardilla. Sakura quería mucho a Sasuke porque este siempre la defendía cuando los otros se burlaban de ella por ser mujer y por tener una frente amplia. Es por eso que cuando Sasuke se había vuelto loco, la niña pensaba día y noche en el modo de sanarlo.

-Uchiha-sama -dijo con su vececita de pájaro, presentándose ante el joven líder -, quizá yo pueda sanar a su hermano.

Tsunade, la líder de la aldea, se había negado a ayudar a Itachi, alegando que "los problemas de la familia, son de la familia", y que no intervendría cuando había cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparse de un chiquillo malcriado con afición a las nueces que quería llamar la antención. Y ahora, se presentaba su alumna, que apenas si tenía la edad de su hermano menor, ofreciendole ayuda, así como si nada ¿pero qué se creía la mocosa?

-¿Te estás burlando de mí o qué? -le espetó fríamente el mayor de los Uchiha, que con la pena se había puesto de un humor terrible -;¿Crees acaso, especie de ardilla rosada, que tú vas a poder hacer _algo_, donde han fallado todos los sabios de las aldeas? -y dirigiéndose a los guardias , les ordenó- ¡saquen a esta niña de aquí antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda!

Sakura era de carácter decidido y no se iba a dar por vencida por el mal genio de un líder. Además, estaba segura del remedio que se le había ocurrido para sanar a su amigo. Así, ésa misma noche, se introdujo en el parque de los Uchiha a través de una grieta en la muralla, cosa que no le costó mucho pues era muy flaca. A la luz de la luna se puso a buscar a su amigo examinando árbol tras árbol, hasta que, despúes de unas tres horas, lo divisó, dormido en lo alto de un nogal. Entonces la niña se desnudó, metió su ropa en el hueco de un gran tronco y luego, muerta de frío, trepó muy calladita por el árbol a instalarse en una rama, cerca del Uchiha menor, donde esperó, tiritando, la mañana.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron el follaje, Sasuke abrió los ojos. Sakura tenía mucho miedo de que él, tan loco como decían que estaba, no la reconociera o intentara echarla tirándola árbol abajo. Pero el chico no dio ni una seña de haberla visto a pesar de que ella estaba tan cerca. La niña, un poco más confiada, se puso a comer nueces igual que su amigo y a seguirlo de rama en rama imitando a la perfección sus saltos y sus gruñidos. Y lo imitó en todo durante una o dos horas, sin permitirle que se alejara de ella.

De pronto Sasuke, cuando ambos estaban en la misma rama de un palto, se volvió hacia Sakura y se quedó mirándola fijo. Ella se quedó tiesa de miedo, pero el Uchiha menor , en vez de gruñir o atacarla, le preguntó con voz intrigada:

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¿Y tú? -le contestó ella.

-Yo soy un mono -dijo él, haciendo un gesto de chimpancé con los labios. Aguantándose la repentina oleada de risa que le causó el gesto, Sakura se concentró en su trabajo.

-Yo también soy un mono -respondió y masticó una manzana con mordiscos cortos y rápidos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y pareció aceptarla. Así, el resto de la mañana y toda la tarde, ambos se lo pasaron saltando de árbol en árbol, muy cerca el uno del otro, aunque no volvieron a hablarse.

Unos guardias de Itachi, que tenían como misión vigilar al pequeño Uchiha, corrieron a contarle al líder del clan de la aparición de la alumna de Tsunade en el parque.

-Esa niña se ha vuelto tan loca como mi hermano... Debe de ser algo contagioso ¡Es mejor que se quede allí también! -les contestó Itachi con desaliento.

Así, dejaron a los dos niños tranquilos.

Al ponerse el sol, comenzó a hacer frío. Sakura bajó al pie del nogal, saco la ropa que había dejado escondida en el hueco del tronco la noche anterior y se la puso. Luego subio nuevamente a lo alto del árbol y se sentó junto al heredero.

Sasuke la miró y frunció el ceño, amenazante, pero antes de que la golpeara o huyera, Sakura dijo rápidamente:

-¿Acaso un mono no puede ponerse vestido¡Yo igual sigo siendo mono! Sólo que ahora no tengo frío...

El Uchiha menor se quedó pensativo y por toda respuesta trepó a una rama más alta. Cuando este se durmió, Sakura bajó del nogal, buscó a los guardia de Itachi y les pidió que trajeran ropa para Sasuke. Demás está decir que éstos corrieron a buscarla. A los pocos minutos Sakura puso en la rama, junto al Uchiha dormido, una bella tenida y a la mañana siguiente -que amaneció muy fría- éste se despertó, miró a la niña vestida y luego de unos instantes de titubeo, se vistió a su vez.

Tan bien se sintió Sasuke abrigado, que en agradecimiento ofreció una enorme manzana a Sakura. Pero ella puso cara de asco:

-¡Puaj¿Acaso por ser mono tengo que comer fruta, fruta y más fruta durante toda la vida¡Lo que es yo... ya me aburrí!

Y diciendo esto, se descolgó del árbol, llamó a los guardias y les pidió una bolsa con dulces confitados, cosa que ellos le trajeron al instante.

Subió con la bolsa, nuevamente al nogal, y se instaló a comer las exquisiteces ante Sasuke, que la miraba enfurruñado.

De pronto, como si recién se acordara de que él existía, Sakura le dijo, displiciente:

-¿Quieres un chocolate?

El chico, sin poder resistirse, se acercó, y juntos comieron hasta acabar con el último dulce de la bolsa. Despúes, ambos se pusieron a saltar de rama en rama, pero ahora como estaban vestidos, les era mucho más difícil hacerlo, hasta que al fin Sakura, con un gesto de impaciencia, se descolgó del árbol en el que estaban y se puso a caminar por el suelo.

Sasuke, cuando la vio andando, comenzó a lanzar unos chillidos espantosos y a tirarle cuescos y cáscaras.

-¿Acaso un mono tiene que estar siempre en los árboles? -le gritó Sakura desde abajo -.Yo soy un mono como tú, pero igual camino...

No habían pasado cinco minutos y ya Sasuke andaba al lado de la niña por el parque, en dos pies como los hombres, aunque balanceaba mucho la cabeza y los brazos.

Y así fue como, poco a poco, la alumna de Tsunade, fue convenciendo al heredero del clan Uchiha de que un mono podía hacer todas las cosas que hacían los hombres: comer en una mesa, vivir bajo un techo y conversar con los demás. Hasta que Sasuke olvidó por completo que un día se había creído mono.

Itachi, maravillado ante la inteligencia de Sakura, la felicitó mucho y le hizo mil regalos, pero como le daba algo de verguenza recordar la locura de su hermano, pronto se olvidó de ella. Y al poco tiempo, envió a Sasuke a estudiar y entrenar a aldeas lejanas.

Pasaron los años, Sakura creció e igual que su maestra, se dedicó a atender a gente en el hospital de Konoha . Su amistad de niña por el heredero del clan Uchiha se había transformado, inevitablemente, en amor, pero como ahora, ella era una simple ninja-médico, sin ninguna línea sucesoria o linaje, su amor por él era sin esperanza...

Una mañana en que estaba muy triste pensando en su antiguo compañero de juegos, a quién no veía desde hacia tanto tiempo, se presentó Sasuke en el hospital, vestido como un simple médico-ninja, y sin decir palabra, se puso al lado a apilar y ordenar un montón de frascos vacíos, imitando el trabajo que ella había estado haciendo durante aquella mañana.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración de felicidad y susto, y no se atrevió si quiera a saludarlo. Él, como si no la hubiera visto, ordenó y limpió en silencio a su lado durante toda la mañana. Al mediodía se ausentó, y pasado un rato, volvió a la sala, vestido igual que antes, pero con un precioso haori abierto encima, donde en su espalda podía apreciarse en todo su esplendor, un abanico exquisitamente bordado; el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Y de nuevo se puso a ordenar frascos y organizar materiales junto a Sakura.

La joven no pudo contener más su asombro, dejó un frasco excesivamente grande a un lado y se quedó mirando a Sasuke con al boca abierta, como si este se hubiera vuelto loco de nuevo.

El joven Uchiha, entonces, levantó su oscura cabeza, miró a Sakura con aquellos penetrantes ojos negruzcos y sonriendo le preguntó:

-¿Acaso un simple ninja-médico no puede ser del clan Uchiha?

En ése instante, entro un guapo y maduro y Itachi con todo su séquito de ninjas de élite, llevando un hermoso haori con el mismo abanico bellamente bordado en las manos, se acercó a Sakura y lo colocó en los hombros y e inclinó la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, demostrando la extraordinaria minuciosidad de los Uchiha para los planes, Sasuke y Sakura se casaron y con el tiempo llegaron a ser los líderes más sabios y más divertidos que nunca tuvo el clan Uchiha.

Fin.

* * *

**xD**

**¿Que les ha parecido¡Sencillo y divertido como un cuento de niños!**

**Ahora ¿Porqué Sasuke derrepente se creyó mono¿No saben? Lástima, porque yo tampoco xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Debo aclarar que esta es una adaptación de un cuento que leí hace mucho tiempo y que, sencillamente, me encantó. Además de que me costó mucho decidirme a qué animé adaptarlo, y luego a _qué_ personajes adaptarlos xD A ver si más adelante me consigo otros cuentos y los adapto, no sé... en una de ésas resulta. **

**Si te parece una buena idea, o el fic simplemente te pareció un asco ¡No importa¡Escucho toda clase de opiniones¡Viva la libre expresión! Si tu igual la apoyas ¡Dejad un review!**

**Nadesko.**


End file.
